Shego Helps Kaiba
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Crossover! Shego has to help find and rescue Mokuba and Yugi from six villains with KP. This is not a Kigo but there is romance between Shego and someone.
1. Chapter 1:The Pay

Hey, I'm Raven of Ruby. I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible or Yu- Gi-Oh!, so don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Pay**

A blue skinned man was watching TV on the monitor. It was his favorite show and it was getting to a good part. Sadly, that's when his computer went "Beep!" and a guy with brown hair and blue eyes came on the monitor. He looked Japanese and he had a white jacket on.

The man said something in Japanese. All he made out was the name "Shego".

"Shego! There's someone on the monitor who wants to talk to you!" The blue man yelled from where he sat in front of the screen.

A green woman clad in a black and green jumpsuit walked in to the room and up to Dr.D. "Who is he?" she asked. Drakken just shrugged his shoulders.

The man on the screen replied, "I'm Seto Kaiba and I am sorry you couldn't understand me. I did not know you could not speak my language." He had a bad accent.

"Your right he can't, but I can. So lets continue in Japanese so my boss can't understand us," she said to him.

"Hey, if you wanted to talk in privet then you should of just said so," the blue man told her and stormed out of the room. She only smirked at his predictable reaction.

"Wow, you really know how to anger some one," Kaiba said in Japanese. He was also smirking.

_'He probably got a kick out of me making my boss angry." _Then she added as after thought as she took in his profile,_ 'Wow, he's kind of cute.'_

She figured that she should just continue the conversation in his language since she was fluent in it anyways. "So what exactly did you call me for?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, getting right down to business.

"I simply need your help. Don't worry, I am willing to pay you of course," he simply said. He seemed to be taking her in as well. She could feel his calculating eyes scanning her, trying to decide what exactly to make of her.

"For what exactly?"

"To help me get my little brother back, along with a..." He pause trying to think of what the correct term would be, finally he decided on, "friend of mine, Yugi Mouto."

"How did you find out about me and how did you get a hold of our number?" The green woman continued to question him.

"Kim Possible told me. She said she couldn't do it alone, so she suggested you. She also gave me the number and address to this... lair."

"What about her sidekick?" she said in a sort of shock.

"He's sick."

"What about Global Justice?"

"Those stuck up agents were too busy to help find two kidnapped teens," he said with disgust.

"So I was the only one Kimmie could think of?" She smiled to herself with satisfaction. Kimmie had to turn to her for help. There seemed to be some really great irony in that. If there was anything Shego liked and disliked at the same time it was irony. "I wonder who kidnapped them then? They must be too much for her," she wondered aloud.

"I guess six villains are too much for one teen hero to go alone," he agreed with an amused smile much like her own.

"You do realize I'm a villain, right?"

"Yes I do. I also know you were a super hero in high school," he said smirking again.

"How did you know that?" she asked, now angry. Her hands dropped to her sides and balled into fists. She gritted her teeth as she tried to resist the urge to throw one of her green plasma balls at the computer screen.

"I hacked into some of your info online." He seemed to enjoy aggervating her. The amusment wasn't just in his smirk but also his blue eyes.

"So who are these villains?" she asked curiously as she tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't give him anymore satisfaction. She was also trying to forget the fact that all her info online was something that this guy already knew.

"Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Duff Killagian, Motor Ed, Gemini, and Professor Dementor," he said.

"Really?" This job just kept getting better and better for her. She smiled a wicked smile this time. "Well that's great to know. Most of them I hate."

"So you'll do it?" he asked, although he probably already knew the answer.

"Sure,"she said, shrugging as she did so. _'As a bonus, I might be able to find out more about Seto Kaiba_. _He is hotter than most guys I've dated__ and he seems a lot smarter than most of them to__o_.' Yeah, she liked Kaiba a bit more than she probably should, even if he could be a bit of a jerk. All the villains like her could be jerks, if not more so. Heck, she wouldn't even be interested him if he wasn't at least a little bit of a jerk. Then she thought of Dr.D, '_If Dr.D finds out I think Kaiba's hot then he might get jealous. He's been trying to get me to fall in love with him ever since the alien invastion because he found out that he really loves me. Thing is, I didn't and still don't love him. I like him just as my boss and friend. So what will happen if and when he finds out?' _She'll need to worry about that later, like after she helps out Kaiba with saving his brother.

Kaiba then snapped her out of her thoughts by saying, "Good. Meet me in Domino City in front of the Kaiba Corp. building in two hours. I'll explain some more of the details there, like how much I am willing to pay you. So, see you then Shego." The screen turned off as he somewhat hung up.

"Dr.D! I'm going on vacation! I'll be back in two days!" Shego shouted to her boss in English.

"Okay!" he yelled back from somewhere in the lair, probably to busy with another one of his plans for taking over the world.

With that response, she walked out the door and into the cool nights breeze.

* * *

After he hung up on her he couldn't get that image out of his head, Shego in that jumpsuit. All he could think was, '_Shego looked so hot in those dark colors and in that jumpsuit. She just looks, Wow. That's all I can say about it. I wonder how old she is? Or if she would be interested in me._' Kaiba had never been more interested in a girl in all his life.

"So is she coming?" Kim Possible asked ask she entered the room.

"Of course she'll be coming," he told her in English since, unlike Shego, she couldn't speak Japanese. _'Shego was so much more fun to talk to, and way more appealing then this teen hero_,' he thought to himself.

"Does she know who she will be working with?" she asked.

"Yes, and she's still coming," he said with a smirk. He was looking forward to seeing the shocked look on her face.

Her face showed the shock he was expecting. "Wow, how much you paying her?"

"I didn't even tell her that I am willing to pay her a million dollars," he said as his smirk got wider.

"Really?" Now her face showed full on shock. "Well, it must of been the fact that she hates three of those villains who kidnapped Mokuba and Yugi," she said, trying to make it sound logical, mainly to herself.

"Yes, it must be," he seemed to agree with amusment. Then the red head left his office to go wait for Shego's arrival.

_'Yep, Shego is way more fun to talk to_,' Kaiba thought with a sigh.

* * *

One and a Half Hours Later...

Shego arrived on her hover board. She landed in front of the Kiaba Corp. building just like Kaiba told her to do. Then she pressed a button on her green cellphone and her hover board went back to the lair on autopilot. She turned around to face the Kaiba building.

Kaiba, Kim Possible, and about seven others where standing in front of the building, watching her and her arrival.

"Hi there, nice to see you again Shego. You're early," Kim said with a cocky smirk that she usually used for only people like Shego.

"Hi princess," Shego replied in her usual tone that she used around people like Kim.

Four of the five guys behind Kaiba started to talk to one another in Japanese. The one with a tan color jacket on and short brown hair said,"Yo, that chick is totally hot, she's even hotter than Mai." The other four agreed with him. One of the girls behind Kaiba slapped the guy who said it on the back of the head.

She must have been Mai. She had long blond hair, was dressed in all purple, and she was prettier than most girls. After she hit the guy, she asked,"She is not, right Joey?"

The guy who wasn't really in the conversation looked at her. He had blond hair and looked to be Mai's age, he was most likely her boyfriend. He said, "Yeah, you are hotter."

"See, Joey agrees with me," Mai said, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling. She was definetly thinking that she won that agruement.

"Whatever, he's your boyfriend and I still agree with Tristan. That girl is h-o-t, hot!" a guy with long black hair said as he looked her over again.

"You Idiots! Shego can speak Japanese!" Kaiba yelled at them. He was embarrassed to be seen with those idiots.

The four guys who were talking about her and calling her hot instantly turned very pale and very quiet. "Ha! Serves you guys right," a girl with short brown hair said with a mocking smile.

"Thanks for the complements boys," Shego said to the four boys in Japanese, giving them a small wave with her hand.

Kaiba smirked trying to keep from laughing."Anyways, I should probably tell you how much I'm willing to pay you Shego," he said.

"Probably should," she agreed. _'After all, she doesn't usually work for free_.'

"I am willing to pay you a million dollars."

"Are you serious?" Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I've never worked for that much ever for a one night or one day job, and I don't think I ever should. It just doesn't feel right. I mean, I'm just rescuing two teens. So, make it eight hundred." A voice inside of her, the evil side of her, told her to take the money and even ask for more. She quickly silenced the voice. Her actions where even suprising herself, but for some reason they felt like the right actions. She didn't know if it was because of the whole 'alien invasion, saving the world thing' or the special liking she had developed for Kaiba. Whatever it was, her actions just turned down a million bucks and now she would have to come up with some excuse as to why she did it.

"Are you serious? You just turned down a million dollars!" he told her in shock.

Here comes the excuse. "Yeah, I know. But keep in mind this is job is going to be fun for me and I got a million dollars from helping save the world from aliens." She had a point.

"Fun enough that you don't want to get payed as much as I'm willing to pay you?" he asked, still in shock. _'I thought she was a known criminal, or was. But who in their right mind, villain or not, would turn my offer down?'_ he thought in amazement.

"Yep. Just think about it, I hate Motor Ed, DNAmy, and Professor Dementor. And when I tell my boss how I defeated his ex girlfriend, life long enemy, and almost all the other villains, he'll probably give me a big raise. Mainly because I foiled one of Dementors plots,"she said. _'Yeah, that's it. That's why she turned him down.' _She was suprised and proud of what excuses she came up with.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, okay then. We have a deal." They shook hands to seal the deal.

"Kaiba, Shego, what just happened?" Kim asked.

"Shego turned down a million dollars. She only wants to be payed eight hundred instead," Kaiba answered in English.

"Are you serious? You of all people I would expect to take that kind of money, but you turned it down?" she asked in pure shock just like Kaiba had._ 'I guess I don't know Shego as well as I thought_,' Kim thought to herself.

"Yep. I turned it down Kimmie," Shego said with a smirk. She enjoyed seeing the little Princess with a shocked expression on her face. "Now, if you don't mind. We should probably go save that Yugi kid and your brother."

"Oh, yes you probably should," Kaiba said. "You and Kim can take my jet."

"So, you mean I get to drive it?" Shego asked in disbelief. _'This day just keeps getting better and better.'_

"Yes, you may drive it."

"Okay, now you only need to pay me five hundred," she said. She suprised everyone and herself again by her actions.

"Are you serious Shego?" Kim asked in more shock.

Shego just smiled at the teen hero's face. "Yeah."

"But why?" Kaiba asked._ 'This women makes no sense at all,' _he thought.

"Well, because I get to drive a jet. Which is tons of fun to drive and because it's your jet, it probably has tons of gadgets that I might get to use. So in a way this is just another treat for me," she said. She was really getting the hang of coming up with good excuses right on the spot.

"In a weird way, that makes total sense," Kim said to Kaiba. "Now lets go save Yugi and Mokuba."

Kaiba, Kim, and their somewhat friends, led Shego to the elevator. They all got on the same elevator._ 'I wonder what the maximum weight on this thing is?'_ Shego thought absently.

Kaiba pressed a button on the elevator and it took off upwards towards the roof.

While they were waiting to get to the roof the boy with long black hair from before, leaned on the elevator wall right next to her and turned towards her. Then he asked,"Hey, my names Duke Devlin. You already know I think you look smoken hot so, how about you and me go catch a movie sometime?"

"No, I'm to old for you and besides you're not my type," she told him.

"So, your a college girl?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "No."

"How old are you then?"

She glared at him, silently praying he would go away on his own and take a hint that she wasn't interested. "I'm 26."

"Well, I'm 19."

"Well apparently I'm seven years older than you," she stated.

"Age is but a number," he said, leaning closer to her.

She gave him a sickly sweet smile as she said in a voice just as sweet, "Yeah-" Devlin looked hopeful that she had finally fallen for him, that is until she said the rest of her sentence. "- but your still not my type." His face fell along with any hope it had in it.

"Maybe Kaiba would be better suited for her. He is 23. Only a three year age difference. It's not that bad," Joey butted in.

"This is true, you are the closest to her age," Tristan said to Kaiba. Then to her he asked, "What do you think Shego?"

"I have to admit, he is better looking then the rest of you," she said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's not what I meant, exactly." Tristan looked really embarrassed.

_'Hhhmmm...So Shego thinks I'm better looking. Is that a sign that she likes me? It couldn't be, could it? Ugh! I have no idea. I haven't met anyone worth dating, until now,'_ Kaiba thought to himself.

"Ding!" The elevator doors opened it's doors onto the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

Hey, I'm Ruby of Raven and once again I do not own any part of the Kim Possible or Yu-Gi-Oh! cast, so please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Rescue **

Kim and Shego flew on Kaiba's jet. They were headed to Egypt because that's were Wade said that Mokuba and Yugi were being held. Shego was having a blast driving the jet while Kim was studying for a test for college.

Finally Shego could see a town that Wade said would be right by the desert. That was the town the two teens were being held captive in somewhere.

"Kim, were going in for a landing. So get your seat buckle on," Shego said. Kim did as told to do. She didn't want to get in a fight with the woman at the moment. So far they hadn't really talked to each other at all. But they were going to have to do it sometime, and they both knew it.

Shego landed the jet just outside of the town. As they were getting off the jet, they noticed the town seemed to be empty. So they decided to get a closer look. As they now entered the town, they could see that they were, indeed, correct.

"Get out your nerd and find out where we need to go," Shego ordered.

"Fine, and his name is Wade."

"Like I care."

"You should," Kim shot back. Then she pressed a button on, what appeared to be, her wristwatch. Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Wade can you tell me where the captives and villains are?"

"Sure Kim." He then typed in a couple things and said,"Their in the building right next to the one you're standing by."

"Okay, thanks Wade," Kim said. They were standing outside of what seemed to be a barber shop. Right next to it was what looked to be a a jailhouse with two floors.

"So we have to go into that jailhouse? Wow, there's some irony," Shego said.

"Come on, lets go in," Kim said. So, they just simply walked in but there was no one inside the little jail house except a few rats and spiders.

"They must be under ground. Just like that one lair in that canyon Dr.D had," Shego stated.

"You're right. Lets start pulling and lifting things around this jailhouse, see if there's a trapdoor or elevator," Kim said. They went around the jail house and did just that until Shego tried to lift the mug on the desk. The mug's handle turned completely sideways while the rest of it stayed glued to the desk. Then a trapdoor opened up in the floor. There was gray, cold, stone stairs leading down it.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Shego said. Both of the young women ascended down the stair. As they got closer to the landing they started to hear voices. Shego put her arm out in front of Kim. Kim walked into it and stumbled backwards.

"What was that for!" Kim whispered.

"We should probably come up with a short plan before we proceed," Shego whispered back. Kim nodded her head. "They know you're probably coming to do your hero thing and don't know I'm here. They think I would never help you in a million years, so I'll be a surprise. You can go fight them while I help the kids escape. Then I'll come back and help fight."

"So you want me to be the distraction?"

"Yes, because they know you're coming sometime anyway."

"Fine, all do it," Kim said. Shego nodded her head this time.

* * *

_'I wonder what's going on in Egypt. Kim did tell me where they were going, so I wonder if the evil lair has any security cameras I can hack into?'_, Kaiba thought to himself. He decided to try and hack in.

"Yes! They do have them," Kaiba said. He was on his computer and had found the cameras somehow on it. _'They do have cameras and it looks like their codes are way to simple,'_ he thought. So he simply hacked into them. He could now see what was happening live, and it looked like he was just in time for all the action.

* * *

"Let us go, please! We already told you, the millennium items are underground in a temple that is not supposed to be dug up and opened ever again. So please let us go!" Mokuba told them in English. Him and Yugi, who could not speak English, were in what seemed to be a metal or steal cage.

"Do you believe them?" Monkey Fist asked the group of villains.

"No I vo not," Professor Dementor answered.

"So what do we do to make the little Dude's talk, seriously?" Motor Ed asked.

"How about you let them go," a familiar voice answered.

"Kim Possible!" all the villains exclaimed, except Motor Ed who said, "Red!" _'Why do they always say that?'_, Kim thought as she jumped down from the box she was standing on. They all charged at her, she hoped Shego would come help her soon.

Meanwhile Kim was fighting...

"Mokuba, who is that?" Yugi asked.

"Kim Possible, she saves people from bad guys. Even in our country," he said.

"Hey, are you Mokuba and Yugi?" someone asked from behind them in Japanese. They turned around to see a beautiful raven haired woman.

"Um, yes," they answered.

"Good, I'm Shego. Your brother sent me to help Kim Possible rescue you," she said. Then her hand lit up with what seemed to be a green flame. Then she slashed through one side of the cage with one hand repetitively. Then all that was left of that side of the cage was a few jagged bars on the top and bottom that hadn't been cut off. You could easily step over the bottom ones and the top ones didn't even come close to touching their head as they walked through that side of the cage.

"Whoa! That was sweet!" Yugi told her.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Just follow me, and don't make a sound." They did as told because getting someone with that kind of power angry wouldn't be fun.

Shego led them to the stairs while Kim was still fighting the villains. When they got to the stairs Shego said,"You need to go up these stairs and out of the jailhouse. Then go pass the barber shop, out of the town, and into Kaiba's jet. Don't worry the jet is open so you can get into it. Wait there for me and or Kim, kay?"

"Okay. But why aren't you and Kim coming with us now?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, because we need to deal with the people who kidnapped you. Now, GO!" she hissed at them as she pushed then toward the stairs. Once again, the two teens did as told.

Shego then went to go help Kim. She hid behind some boxes, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make herself known. She could hear DNAmy say,"We've got you now Kim Possible." Shego looked around the box she was hiding behind. She saw all six villains had her backed up into a corner. _'I guess six villains against one is really to much for her,' _Shego thought.

"By the way, where is that Ron Stoppable?" Monkey Fist asked Kim.

"Oh, he's sick," she said.

"To vad he can't vee use get vid of vou," Professor Dementor said. At that moment, Shego thought that it was the perfect timing to jump out of her hiding place and landed right next to Motor Ed. They all turned to look at her.

"Hey! It's Green Babe! How did you get here? You come to help get rid of Red?" Ed asked her.

"No, the opposite," she said with a smirk. Then she lit up her hands and blasted him across the room. "And my names not Green Babe!"

"Hey! You're that mean girl who blasted me for her boss! You left me with him in that fry cage! Monkey Fist, do something! I'm your girlfriend!" DNAmy yelled.

"Fine Dear. Sorry old friend but you are helping Kim Possible and we can't have that, now can we," Monkey Fist said. He leaped over to Shego and they started to fight in hand to hand combat.

Kim then took that opportunity to fight Duff Killagian while all the other villains, except Motor Ed who was still knocked out because of Shego, watched Shego's battle go on. Finally, Kim was able to knock out Duff Killagian. She then moved onto Dementor who only had a laser as a weapon.

Shego managed to knock out Monkey Fist by also blasting him across the room, like she did to Motor Ed. DNAmy ran over to his side, she started to cry over him. _'How pathetic,'_ Shego thought as she just left DNAmy there because she didn't seem like much of a threat.

Kim destroyed the laser in less than a minute, Dementor had horrible aim. Now the guy was running away from her because he knew he'd lose in a real fight. _'I wonder where his henchmen are?'_ Kim thought.

Now the only villain in the room was Gemini who said, "Please don't hurt me. Just take the teens and go." Kim and Shego shrugged, and decided to just leave.

They went up the stairs and out of the jailhouse. Went past the barber shop, out of the empty town, and into the black jet.

"Hey, your back! We were starting to get worried. We've been waiting for almost a half an hour," Yugi said.

"Sorry, but it was six against two, it took a while to beat them," Shego told them.

"What did he say and what did you say?" Kim asked. She still didn't speak Japanese.

"Nothing you needed to hear," Shego said. "Now everyone put on your seat belts. We're taking off." They did as told and the jet took off to Domino City.

They rode in silence until Shego asked,"Mokuba, how many languages do you speak?"

"I speak English, Russian, French, Italian, Spanish, and of course Japanese. So six Languages in all," he said in English.

_'Interesting,' _Shego thought.

"_BOOM!"_ the jet shook. "Ahh! What's happening!" Yugi yelled.

"Shego what's going on?" Kim asked.

"We've been hit by a laser. Don't worry, it didn't do any major damage." Shego looked at Kim. "We have six little jets after us. All of them seem to have weapons." Shego looked at the jet manual that Kaiba gave her. "Kim, I need you to press the big green button and then the yellow one."

"What does it do?" Kim asked.

"Just push the buttons!" Shego was trying to avoid the lasers that had begun to fire at them. Kim pushed the buttons.

Kim noticed that there were less laser coming at them after she pressed the buttons. "What did it do?" she asked.

"It took out Duff Killagian and Monkey Fist's jets," Shego answered.

"Did it kill them?" Kim hoped the answer was no.

"No, they ejected in time," Shego said. Kim let out a deep breath that she had apparently been holding.

"Oh no. You have got to be kidding me! DNAmy has decided to make some kind of animal come after us," Shego said.

"What kind of animal?" Mokuba asked. Then as if on cue, a cat with what looked like dragon wings flew right up to the jets window. It then breathed fire at the jet.

"Well, there's your answer. Good thing this jet is fire proof," Shego said.

"So, what do we do about them?" Kim asked.

"Simple, we just take out their momma. So press those same buttons again," she said. The other four jets left were still firing at them. So Kim pressed the big green button and then the yellow one.

"Hey, look! The cat things are turning back!" Mokuba yelled. He was right, the cat/dragons were starting to turn around and leave the jet alone.

"It means DNAmy is gone and they're going to probably help her land safely," Shego said with a smile. Soon that smile disappeared as Shego looked at the three dots left on the scanner. "Prepare For Impact!"

Just then a loud "**BOOM!**" could be heard. The impact made the jet shake worse than before.

"Crap! One more hit like that and were toast!" Shego yelled.

"Who Fired it?" Kim asked.

"Motor Ed! Kim hit the big green button, yellow button, and then the purple!", Shego yelled as she quickly read more of the manual.

"What does it do?" Kim asked.

"Stop asking questions every time I tell you to do something and just do it!" she yelled at Kim. She was now extremely ticked off. _'How come she feels the need to question me when we could get shot out of the sky any minute?'_ Shego thought angrily.

Kim then realized that Shego was supremely ticked off by her and that she was under a bit of stress. So, she pressed the buttons in the order Shego had said them without another word. A few seconds later after Kim did this Shego said,"Yes! Motor Ed is out of the sky. Now all we have to do is get rid of Dementor and Gemini. Kim, now press the yellow, red, purple, and the big green button in that order."

Kim did as told but without question. This time though, you could hear a faint "Boom!" in the distance.

"Yes! That got them both! Ha! That will teach them to never shoot lasers at us again!" Shego exclaimed happily. She was clearly proud of herself.

"You mean their really gone? That's awesome!" Mokuba said in Japanese so Yugi knew at least a little of what was going on.

"As in the bad guys are gone?" Yugi asked. Mokuba nodded his head. "Oh, Sweet!"

"Now all we have to do is go back to Domino City," Kim said.

"I'm already on it," Shego said. Shego looked like she was finally in a good mood because she was smiling.

_'I guess even Shego can feel the need to celebrate a good deed. That or she felt like she had so much fun that she couldn't help but smile,'_ Kim thought. As she thought about it, the bigger her smile seemed to get because she'd never seen Shego smile a proud and happy smile all at once like this right in front of her._ 'I didn't even know that she could smile like that. I guess I really don't know her at all.'_


	3. Chapter 3: True Feelings

Hey, Ruby of Raven here. Once again, I do not own any part of the KP cast or the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast so please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 3: True Feelings**

When Shego landed the jet on the Kaiba Corp. building, everyone on the jet could see eight people waiting for them. It was noon the next day, so the sun was high above their heads.

Yugi was the first to run out of the jet. "Hey, Guys!" he said, running into the group of seven that seemed to be separated from Kaiba.

Everyone in that group was like "Yugi! We missed you!" and "What did they want from you?" or "I knew they'd bring you back safely!"

But that girl with short brown hair just kissed Yugi. They were definitely girlfriend and boyfriend.

Next to run off of the jet was Mokuba, who ran straight for Kaiba with arms wide open. He ended up hugging Kaiba and Kaiba hugged him back. "I missed you so much Seto! I knew you or someone you sent would come rescue us!" Mokuba told Kaiba with joy.

"I know. I missed you too Mokuba," Kaiba said.

Next off the jet was Kim and Shego but they weren't running. They just kind of staid in the shadows of the jet because they didn't want to ruin this kind of happy moment for the two teen they rescued.

Finally, after they were all done greeting Yugi and Mokuba and giving them hugs and stuff. They finally got around to the thank yous.

"Thank you Kim and Shego, for bringing back Yugi and Mokuba. It means a lot to us," the girl with the short brown hair said to them. She said it in Japanese, so Shego had to translate for Kim. Then Shego had to say, "You're welcome," for herself and "It was no big deal," for Kim. After they got done saying that, Yugi and Mokuba hugged Kim and Shego.

They said, "Thanks, for saving us."

This time Kim knew what they said because Mokuba said it in English. She said,"It's what I love to do. You're welcome."

Shego just said, "You're welcome. Now, can you let me go. I'm not much of a hugger." Mokuba and Yugi let go of the two young ladies smiling. _'They must be seriously happy_,' Shego thought.

Mokuba went back over to his brother. Kaiba whispered something into his ear. Mokuba went back over to Kim and said, "Let me introduce you some of Yugi's friends." As he said this, he started to drag Kim over to the group without hearing a 'yes' or a 'no'. _'What was that about?'_ Shego wondered.

"Shego, we need to talk about your pay. In privet," Kaiba said and started to walk towards the elevator. Shego nodded and followed Kaiba into the elevator and into his office.

When they got there, Kaiba went strait to his desk and sat down. Shego sat on the corner of the his desk, like she often did around Drakken. Kaiba then got out his check book that was in one of his desk drawers. He began to write the amount of money and stuff on it. When he was finished he handed it to Shego and said,"Here's your five hundred dollars. Thanks for getting Mokuba and Yugi back."

After she heard what he had to say Shego lit up the hand holding the check. The check turned to ash.

Kaiba's eye's widened. _'This is weird. I thought she was a criminal, but she doesn't want pay? Why? I mean I know she had a criminal record. But after saving the world they dismissed all of the crimes that she had committed. Does this mean she's going to be a hero again? What's this suppose to mean?,'_ Kaiba thought.

"I don't understand," was all Kaiba said.

"Well, you already know two of my reasons. I hope you can figure out the third on your own," she told him.

"What? You mean, you want to play a guessing game?"

Shego pretended she didn't hear him and asked,"How did you feel when Duke hit on me?"

Kaiba got out of his chair and turned to face the big window he had that looked over the city, so Shego couldn't see any of his expressions. He said, "I don't know. What were you expecting me to say?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to know." She paused then asked, "What did you think when I said I thought you were better looking then the rest of the guys there?"

"To tell you the truth, I was thinking that it maybe was a sign that you like liked me. Of course I'm not very good at telling if a girl likes me or not. I've never really had the time for a girl in my life," Kaiba answered, still not looking at her.

_'Now I'm getting somewhere. I need to find out if he has some of the same feelings that I do. I mean, I know I've only known the guy for a little more than one day, but...,'_ Shego thought.

"Would you make time if you liked her a lot?" Shego asked. After she said this, she got up from the desk and walked over to Kaiba. She was now standing a foot away from Kaiba. She was facing his back because he was still staring out the window.

"Probably, it depends on the woman," he answered.

"You know your signs haven't really been easy to read like most men I've met," Shego stated. "I can't tell if you want to be my friend or something more..."

Then it all clicked in Kaiba's mind. _'Why would she say and ask about all this stuff unless... unless she feels the same way I do! It must be driving her crazy not knowing for sure. I mean, every other man seems to just throw themselves at her_._ But I haven't. I haven't ignored her or told her that I think she's super hot and cute or have been really mean to her like guys do when they like some girl. I didn't really do any of that. I kind of just kept my thoughts to myself and watched what I was doing so I didn't make it obvious that I liked her_._ Wow, but now I know for sure she like likes me too!'_

Without even thinking about it, Kaiba spun around to face Shego. He pulled her to him and he kissed her passionately. At first she didn't kiss back because he'd caught her off guard but she soon kiss him back. He felt her put her arms around his neck and put her hand in his hair. She felt his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Finally they had to end the kiss to catch their breath. But they still had their arms around each other. "So, do you know my third reason yet?" Shego asked with a gorgeous smile.

"I believe I do," he answered and with a smile of his own. He started to kiss her again and Shego didn't want it to end. Truth is, she was in heaven.

_'Kaiba is a great kisser. Better than any man I've ever kissed. I could get use to this.'_

_'I've only had one or two girlfriends in the past, but Shego is way better by far.'_

They were mid kiss when someone behind them said in English,"Uh, what's going on?"

Kaiba and Shego stopped their kiss, both of them turned their heads to see Kim and Mokuba staring at them. Behind them was Yugi and his friends. Everyone was staring at them in either shock or amusement. Their arms were still around each other.

"Uumm...", was all Kaiba could say. _'How did they get in here without me or Shego noticing? How do I explain this? What am I suppose to tell Mokuba?'_

Finally Joey broke the silence by saying, "I told you he was better suited for her."

"Yeah, you did, didn't you," Tristan agreed.

"Just so you know, we did knock first," Yugi told Kaiba and Shego.

"I guess I didn't hear you," Kaiba said.

"Apparently," Mai said.

"Shego, what are you doing?" Kim asked confused.

"What does it look like? I was in the middle of a kiss," Shego said with a '_duh, what does it look like I'm doing' _expression on her face.

"I mean why are you doing it?" Kim asked still a little confused.

"Same reason you kiss your boyfriend."

"What? Are you seriously into him? I mean, you're a criminal and he's not."

"I'm only a wanted criminal in Mexico. Besides, why do you care if I'm into him and what's wrong with him liking me back?" Shego asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you and him liking each other but I thought you were dating Dr.D," Kim said.

"What?" Shego said, her eyes wide with shock. She undid her arms from around Kaiba's neck and her hand from his hair. "What do you mean by that?" By now Kaiba had let go of Shego as well. They were just standing side by side now.

"Well, it's just that he kissed you at the ceremony and you didn't hurt him," Kim said. Kaiba and Mokuba looked confused at the two ladies arguing.

_'Are they talking about the blue guy, Dr.D, that's her boss? Is she cheating on him and or me? Should I be mad?' _Kaiba thought.

"I didn't hurt him while we were in public but when we got back to the lair, I fried his butt off and told him I just wanted him to be my boss and friend. That's all that happened. So, stop asking me questions!" she told Kim. Shego gave Kim a look that told her she wasn't lying. Kim didn't argue any farther.

"So, you're not cheating on me?" Kaiba asked Shego in English since most of the conversation had been in that language. He was still kind of confused. He didn't even know if saying it that way would be the right way to put it because they hadn't even gone out on a date yet.

"No, I am not cheating on you. I may be a criminal but I draw the line at cheating," Shego answered him.

"Good," he said.

"Seto, I'm so happy for you!" Mokuba told him in Japanese with a smile.

"You are?" Kaiba asked once again confused as he turned toward his brother.

"Yeah! Seeing you happy is great. I knew you needed a girlfriend to make you happier. But I didn't know she'd be the one you'd choose," Mokuba said.

"Really? You're okay with me and her?"

"Yes,' Mokuba said.

"Well, thanks for your approval. I didn't know what you would think of it," Kaiba told him.

"So, you're really together with Shego?" Duke asked.

"Yes, I guess I was more of her type," Kaiba told him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shego smile at his remark.

"What ever! There's plenty of girls that would just love to go out with me," Duke said. Kaiba just rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay, I think we should be going," the girl with the short brown hair said.

"Yeah, I think we should Tea," Yugi agreed.

"Yeah, lets go and leave the two lovebirds alone," Tristan said teasingly. Yugi and his seven friends left Kaiba's office with a few murmured good byes.

"I think I should leave too. It's getting a little awkward hear. Plus, I have to go see if Ron's feeling any better," Kim said.

"Bye! Thanks for your help Kim," Mokuba said as he waved good bye to the teen hero.

"You're welcome. Bye, Kaiba and bye Shego," Kim said.

"Later Princess," Shego said and with that, Kim left. Now there was only three people left in the room, Kaiba, Shego, and Mokuba.

"Well, I probably should get going," Shego said.

"No, you can't leave. If you leave then Kaiba will go back to being unhappy. Please, you can stay here. We have a spare bedroom," Mokuba pleaded.

"I'm sure she has somewhere to be, Mokuba," Kaiba said but on the inside, he really didn't want her to go either.

"Actually, I don't. I told my boss I'd be gone for two days. I still have one day until I need to go back there," Shego told them.

Mokuba and Kaiba looked at each other. Kaiba looked back at her and asked, "So, would you like to stay the night Shego?"

"I would love to," she said with that beautiful smile Kaiba just couldn't get enough of.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in that moment._ 'In this moment, nothing could be more beautiful than her. Wow, did I just think that? Does that mean I'm in love with her?'_

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I hope you liked my story. Please, review so I know what you think of it.

I think I'm going to write a part two. So if you have any ideas of what should happen in it, then please let me know.

Peace Dude!


End file.
